Plastique
|crimes = Theft Terrorism Treachery Destruction Attempted murder Attempted destruction |type of villain = Redeemed Terrorist}} Plastique is a woman with explosive superhuman powers and a villainess in the DC comics. She was created by Gerry Conway and Pat Broderick. History In her first appearance, Plastique attempted a suicide bombing against the New York Herald-Express with a set of bombs attached to her costume, only to have the original Firestorm disarm her by vaporizing her clothes, leaving her naked and while Firestorm took the bombs to explode in a safer area. Later, via genetic modification commissioned by her organization, Plastique gained the power to project explosive force from her body. Later, Plastique and the group she'd gathered for this particular attempted to destroy the Canadian Parliament Buildings in Ottawa and the Statue of Liberty in New York City, as well as personally attempting the assassinations of the American President and Canadian Prime Minister. The bombings of the two landmarks were thwarted, and Plastique herself personally captured on live international television, by Captain Atom. Suicide Squad Plastique became a member of the Suicide Squad for the duration of a single mission. She attempted to betray the team during their second field operation in Qurac under the command of Amanda Waller, and was caught by Nemesis, and brainwashed to suppress all memories of her Squad participation. Plastique then became a mercenary who actually reformed, subsequently earning a pardon from the United States for her crimes there based on services rendered to the "Captain Atom Project", as well as a somewhat more subdued response along similar lines from the Canadian authorities. Marriage Plastique then became engaged to Captain Atom, although the engagement was effectively broken in the wake of events of Armageddon: 2001. Following his reappearance the engagement was renewed and Plastique was invited into the ranks of the "Extreme Justice" faction of the Justice League, and celebrated a bachelorette party. Signalman informed Black Lightning, that Plastique had teamed with the Electrocutioner in a partnership known as the Bomb Squad. The duo has subsequently been among a series of costumed villains that had disappeared, seemingly into thin air. Bette resurfaced as a member of the Suicide Squad after the incident with Captain Atom in Bludhaven. Apparently, she and her husband were separated, leading her to develop a "devil may care" attitude. 52 and Countdown During the 34th week of the series 52, Plastique and the Electrocutioner appeared as part of a Suicide Squad operation against Black Adam. She later appeared, in opposition of an illegal incarnation of the Suicide Squad. In Countdown, she again appeared with the Suicide Squad to apprehend Trickster and the Pied Piper. Powers and Abilities Powers Bio-Chemical Projection: Plastique is a genetically altered human being with the ability to produce blasts of Bio-Chemical bursts from her body. Most often she directs the bursts in a cone in front of her by striking the ground with both hands but can apparently detonate in a radius at will. She is immune to her own blasts. Abilities Demolitions: Plastique has advanced knowledge of the intricacies and use of demolition weaponry. Television History Justice League Unlimited In the Justice League Unlimited episode "Task Force X", Bette Sans Souci a.k.a. Plastique is an explosives expert. Plastique has advanced knowledge of the intricacies and use of demolition weaponry. She was assigned to Task Force X, along with Rick Flag, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, and Clock King, on a dangerous mission to infiltrate the Justice League's Watchtower space station and steal a magical automaton called the Annihilator. She was caught in an explosion of one of her own devices when Deadshot detonated it from a distance so that rest of the team could escape. She was wounded but still alive when last seen, mainly because Captain Atom attempted to take the brunt of the blast. It is unclear whether she died or survived, but in any case she seems to have been left disfigured. She was voiced by Juliet Landau, albeit with a Creole rather than Quebec accent. ''Smallville'' The second episode of the 8th season of Smallville is called "Plastique", and involves a younger version of the character, played by Jessica Parker Kennedy. In this continuity, Plastique gained her powers during the kryptonite meteor shower which had occurred in "Commencement", the fourth season finale episode, after which she was taken captive by LuthorCorp and held for three years before escaping. Because of this, she was forced to move from place to place, often encountering LuthorCorp employees seeking to take her captive. Towards the end of the episode, she is recruited by Tess Mercer to be a part of a special team of sorts, as described by Mercer. Unlike in the comics, she has the power to detonate any object around her by shooting an explosive beam from her eyes, rather than having to touch it. In the season 8 episode "Injustice", Bette Sans Souci, aka Plastique, returns again, appearing with Parasite, Livewire, and Neutron, all of whom formed into a team of meteor freak rogues who searched for Doomsday. She returns in the Season 10 episode Shield alongside Rick Flag, as a member of the Suicide Squad and breaks Deadshot out of prison. ''The Flash'' Bette Sans Souci, given the nickname Plastique, appears in the titular episode "Plastique" of the first season of The Flash. She is the primary antagonist turned anti-heroine of the episode, when the true main antagonist shows up. A metahuman with the ability to turn anything she touches into a bomb, Plastique is initially an enemy to Barry and friends, until they realize her true motives and try to help her. However, a scared Bette is corrupted by |Dr. Harrison Wells into attempting to kill General Wade Eiling, which results in her life. Navigation Category:Female Category:DC Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Spouses Category:Imprisoned Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Flash Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Protagonists Category:On & Off Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor